Master Hand (Canon)/Metal875
Master Hand= |-|Master Core= |-|Master Fortress= 'Summary' Master Hand is a disembodied hand-like entity who acts as the main recurring boss and creator in the Super Smash Bros. universe. He resides at Final Destination at all times, waiting, as the final boss of the 1-Player Game in Super Smash Bros. and of Classic Mode in the sequels Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 (a.k.a., Wii U and 3DS). Master Hand's left-hand counterpart, Crazy Hand, was introduced in Melee. Despite appearing in all four games of the series, considerable mystery surrounds the character, due to a lack of sufficient official explanations. Theories have been made surrounding Master Hand maybe being a kid playing with his toys (the Smash fighters), being the creative desire of the child, while Crazy Hand is the destructive desire of the child. Tabuu has also been incorporated into the theory, representing society telling the child to stop playing with his toys--and Master Core is, the child having grown into an adolescent, the regret the man has for still playing with his toys. In spite of all of this, nothing has been confirmed, and thus, he is only known as the creator of the Super Smash Bros. universe, and in Brawl, as the master of the World of Trophies. His trophy info in Brawl seems to imply that he does not use his full power against the Smash fighters, and merely toys with them for his own enjoyment. As illustrated in Super Smash Bros 4, it is possible that his full power is actually Master Core... but there is little to no information about the relation between the two, thus, that'd be speculation. Overall, Master Hand is a character that is shrouded in mystery. 'Statistics' Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Master Hand Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Master of the World of Trophies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Flight, Bullet Projection, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Electricity Infusion, Creation, Resistance to Spatial Slicing and Gravity Manipulation (Can float in Crazy Hand's "Big Rip" without any ill side effects), Sleep Inducement, Reality Warping, Energy Ball Projection, Time Deceleration and Time Acceleration | Presumably all powers as before, plus Shapeshifting, Fluid Intangibility, Power Replication, Darkness Physiology and Acid Generation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Created the Smash Bros. universe from nothing. When defeated, said universe ceases to exist) | Multi-Universe level (Becomes so powerful, that Crazy Hand, his equal, is frightened into leaving) Speed: Infinite (Can exist outside of space-time when creating the universe, and in Subspace, an empty realm that holds universes within) | Infinite (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multi-Universal Durability: Universe level+ | Multi-Universe level Stamina: High | High Range: Ranges from extended melee to dozens of meters w/ most attacks. Universal+ at full power | Extended melee to several dozens of meters via physical attacks. Universal+ influence Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Likes to mess around with most opponents. This has been his downfall on many, many occasions, once even leading to a near death experience Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Big Swipe:' Swipes horizontally quickly. *'Dual Poke:' Pokes the air twice, having more power the second time. *'Finger Bullet:' Fires one to three bullets from his fingers. *'Finger Drill:' Flies into the opponent and spins around like a drill to attack. *'Finger Walk:' Walks to an enemy and flicks them. Has fire involved in some cases. *'Floor Sweep:' Sweeps across length of the area. *'Flying Punch:' Flies in from behind to punch. *'Flying Slap:' Flies in from behind to slap. *'Jetstream:' Flies behind, then rockets forward like a jet. *'Power Punch:' Punches the opponent with electricity. *'Side Punch:' Flies from side to side in a punch. *'Laser Nail:' Shoots five lasers downward--one from each finger. *'Reverse Throw:' Grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. *'Squeeze:' Squeezes the opponent. *'Tri-Poke:' Pokes the air thrice, having more power the third time. *'Vertical Throw:' Throws the opponent downwards with extreme force. *'Fake-Out Slap:' Pretends to punch, but actually slaps. *'Fireball Blitz:' Squeezes and destroys a large fireball, causing smaller fireballs to fly out in all directions. *'Icy Wind:' Spins around, creating a powerful wind with freezing ice cubes. *'Platform Dealer:' Deals several cards of energy that rise upward, taking his foe with them. *'Sleeper Grab:' Squeezes the opponent to sleep. *'Snapper:' Snaps, stunning the opponent if they are on the ground, and sending them flying if they're in the air. *'Toss Grab:' Throws the opponent to the side. Key: Master Hand | Master Core Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 2